Sonic Heroes: Cmara Style
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: My version of the game, 'Sonic Heroes' inspired by Erinbubble92's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Inspired by Erinbubble92's story, I've made my own '_Sonic Heroes_' parody in my own style! Starring Shadow, Tails and Naruto as Team Dreamers; Carly, Knuckles and Eduardo as Team BFFL; Alyssa, Misto and Cheetayta as Team Ruby; and Erin, Ed and Sora as Team Bubble.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Team Dreamers**_

As the theme music, _'Fighting Dreamers' _plays in the background, we see a fast-going teenage boy running and leaping from rock to rock until he started racing along the dessert plains. He had blonde spiky hair, deep-blue eyes, an orange/blue jumpsuit, blue sandals and a blue headband with a silver image of a leaf.

In the sky, we see a plane coming towards him with a fox and a hedgehog. The fox had orange fur, blue eyes, three hair bangs, white gloves, two tails and red shoes. He's Tails. The hedgehog had black fur, red eyes, red markings, white gloves with golden bracelets, and white/black/red hover skates. He is Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey, look! It's Naruto!" Tails said, as he pulled the plane next to him.

"Yo Tails, Shadow. Long time, no see!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! Check this out!" Tails said, giving Naruto a piece of paper.

Naruto grabs the paper as he runs backwards and read the paper from the Collector.

"(Chuckles) Guess what, Team Dreamers?" he said, continuing, "I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In 3 days, I will conquer the world. Think you can stop?" then he did an evil laugh.

"Hmm… sounds like an invitation to a party." Naruto said.

"What are we going to do, Naruto…?" Tails asked until Shadow said, "No worries, we've got this one."

"Heh, think I'd miss this?" Naruto said, "Time to crack that Collector wide open… yeah, let's party."

--

After they went to the city, they ran into Carly, Knuckles and Eduardo.

"Gotcha, my dear sweet Ninja Boy!" Carly said.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-san, this time there's no way outta playing with me." Carly said.

--

After they passed Team BFFL, they went through the city and defeated Collector, which is a robot. The robot pulled up and made an evil laugh.

"Once again, you fools have been tricked!" the copy robot said.

"It's a fake?" Tails said.

"From these canyons, watch as I conquer the world with my air fleet." It continued. "And this time you can't stop me!"

Team Dreamers looked up and saw some air fleets in the sky about to let Collector conquer the world.

"Drats… a trap to stall for time!" Naruto said. Naruto begins to run off; about to stop the air fleets to another direction.

"Naruto!" Shadow yelled.

Tails looks at the robot Collector and wonders, "It's not a Collector…" Tails turns around and shouts, "Naruto… Shadow! Wait for me!!"

The Collector robot melts as Metal Sonic comes up and said, "All life form data… successfully copied."

--

As Team Dreamers runs off from the woods to stop Collector, until on top of the hill were Misto, Alyssa and Cheetayta watching them.

"Look, it's that ninja." Misto said.

"Wonder what the big rush is?" Alyssa asked, "Betcha those guys will end up getting in my way and making trouble."

Team Dreamers looked up and saw Team Ruby.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Shadow said, then Tails shouts out, "Naruto!"

"Heh, talking about being stubborn and full of surprises…" Naruto said.

"Long time, no see, boys!" Alyssa said. "Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing. We'll take it from here."

"What'd she just say?" Shadow said.

"Alyssa, if these guys are after Collector, then those non-compliant intruders will be destroyed." Cheetayta said.

"Hmm, didn't you guys know? We have a date with Collector too." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Misto said, "Well then, it'll be a date to _DIE _for!"

"Hey, that's Sonic's line!" Naruto said, jumping up to fight him. Misto smirked and jumps down to fight Naruto.

--

After the defeat of Team Ruby and went through the air fleets and they were destroyed. Team Dreamers were watching from a metal platform.

"Boy, talk about cutting it close…" Shadow said.

"Nah, not really." Naruto said.

"Come on, don't tell me you were scared?" Shadow asked, "If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have a chance."

"Well, maybe you're right." Naruto said, "Thanks, Shadow!"

Shadow just nodded.

"You too, Tails." Naruto said to Tails, who just giggled a little. Naruto smiles but then hears, "Aha… gotcha, Naruto! NARUTO-SAN!!" he looks around and saw Carly running towards him.

"Later guys, I'm outta here!" Naruto said, running past Shadow and Tails.

"Hey, wait up, Naruto-san!" Carly shouted, running past Shadow and Tails. "Get back here! I know you can hear me!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Team Ruby**_

We see a 16-year-old girl with aqua-blue eyes, golden-blonde hair, golden earrings, a baby-blue T-shirt with a hot-pink jacket, a hot-pink skirt, and long white stockings, purple fingerless gloves with pink wristbands, and white shoes with gray Nikes. It was Alyssalioness94 AKA Alyssa.

As Hilary Duff's song, _'Siamese' _came up; she falls, uses her hands to reach the ground safely and flipped over to the door, as purple butterfly wings disappeared from her back. She typed the code from the code breaker and the door opens. Alyssa smirked, "This must be it! I've found Collector's secret weapon room!"

Alyssa looks around the room full of weapons built by Collector. Unknown to her, there was a humanoid cheetah. He was Cheetayta. He then chuckled as he growled, "Time to finish off what was started!"

When Alyssa went to a glass orb and pressed the code, Mistoefflees AKA Misto came out of the orb by a power ring. Alyssa looks and covers her mouth in shock. Misto then heard some loud growling and Cheetayta pounced out. Misto pushes Alyssa down as he said, "Stay here!"

"Misto!" Alyssa said, rubbing her head.

As Misto and Cheetayta fought like the cats they were, Misto managed to avoid every one of Cheetayta's attacks.

"You'll be sorry for messing with us cheetahs like I did once!" Cheetayta hissed.

"Huh?" Alyssa asked, confused and shocked.

Misto then got ready to attack Cheetayta and so did Cheetayta until Alyssa got between them.

"Hey, hold up!" Alyssa cried, then she sighed.

After hearing both their stories from them, Alyssa thinks for a moment and then said, "Now I get it… now I know what this is all about." She looks at Cheetayta, who is sharpening his claws, and said, "You're mad at Sabor and Cheetahto because you don't get much credit anymore."

Cheetayta nods yes with an angry stern look. Alyssa looks at Misto and asked, "And you… you feel like you don't belong around the Jellicle gang anymore?"

"Maybe like that…" Misto replied.

Alyssa smiled as she said, "Then it's settled, now you two make up so we can start looking for Collector… together!" Alyssa then grabs them, putting Misto's hand on Cheetayta's hand, then her own hand.

"Ah yeah, baby!" Alyssa grinned, "This makes us a team!"

--

As they went to the city, Alyssa saw Team Bubble walking through.

"Man, who are those weirdoes over there?" Alyssa asked.

"What's up, Sora?" Erin asked.

"And you are…?" Sora said, turning around.

"Just what cha think you're doing?" Alyssa asked.

"Who is this crowd?" Erin wondered.

"Our client's adversary, I guess." Sora said.

"_You mean, the BAD guys?" _Ed whimpered/asked.

"You guys can't fool me." Alyssa said, "I know what you're after! Better stay out of me way!"

--

After the battle against Team Ruby and the Collector battle, it was a fake just like Team Dreamers'. The robot's head did an evil laugh, as Cheetayta made a fist and growled in anger, "Curse that Collector!"

Alyssa looks at Misto, who just fought a robot clone of him.

"Misto…?" Alyssa asked.

"Let's go." Misto said.

Alyssa and Cheetayta nodded as they ran with Misto. The Collector robot melts as Metal Sonic came up and said, "Ultimate life form data… has been copied."

--

As Team Dreamers runs off from the woods to stop Collector, until on top of the hill where Misto, Alyssa and Cheetayta watching them.

"Look, it's that ninja." Misto said.

"Wonder what the big rush is?" Alyssa asked, "Betcha those guys will end up getting in my way and making trouble."

Team Dreamers looked up and saw Team Ruby.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Shadow said, then Tails shouts out, "Naruto!"

"Heh, talking about being stubborn and full of surprises…" Naruto said.

"Long time, no see, boys!" Alyssa said. "Too bad you had to come all this way for nothing. We'll take it from here."

"What'd she just say?" Shadow said.

"Alyssa, if these guys are after Collector, then those non-compliant intruders will be destroyed." Cheetayta said.

"Hmm, didn't you guys know? We have a date with Collector too." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Misto said, "Well then, it'll be a date to _DIE_ for!"

"Hey, that's Sonic's line!" Naruto said, jumping up to fight him. Misto smirked and jumps down to fight Naruto.

--

After the defeat of Collector, Alyssa walks off into another room.

"Finally, Collector target. Completely destroyed!" Cheetayta chuckled.

In the room, Alyssa looks around as she said, "Now let's find that secret weapon!"

But Alyssa gasped in shock as she saw a room full of copies of Misto. Cheetayta comes into the room; his claws sharpened and said, "Prepare to destroy immediate area. Alyssa, stay out of the way."

Alyssa looks down and asked, "Hey, Cheetayta… did I ever tell you that Misto is a clone… and… oh, never mind. Good luck."

Cheetayta was about to destroy the place after he said, "You know about cloning… the real one must exist somewhere."

Outside where Misto is, Alyssa walks to him and sighed, "All this for what… nothing! I might as well go look for that Master Ruby, since that irritating HEDGEHOG is here."

"Heh, some things never change, do they?" Misto half-laughed.

"What are yo saying?? What else is a hyena girl suppose to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Team BFFL**_

As the _'Disney's Tiki room' _theme comes up, at a beach under an umbrella on the deck, we see a 16-year-old girl with ginger-brown hair in 2 braid, glasses, brown eyes with hints of green, a light-blue tank top, purple shorts, pink sandals, a blue headband, and a panda bear charm on a silver necklace chain. She was reading a newspaper scrap as she sighed, "Ah… I wonder where Naruto-san is?"

The wind then blew her newspaper scrap away as she yelped, "Uh-oh!" she tried to catch it, but it blew away. An echidna with red fur, purple eyes, tan muzzle, dreadlocks that hung like Jamaican braids, white gloves with spikes, and red shoes with green socks named Knuckles saw the paper flying. So he flew with his dark-red dragon wings and got the newspaper scrap in time, making Carly sigh in relief. Knuckles flew down as he said, "Car, we gotta be more careful with this only clue."

"You're right. Sorry, Knucklehead." Carly apologized.

The wind blew again, blowing Knuckles away. He tried to hold on but he got blown away until a long rope tied Knuckles around and pulled him to a purple beast-like creature with purple shaggy fur, big black eyes, two large front teeth, gray shorts with a black belt and a skull buckle, two huge horns and a huge uni brow named Eduardo. He grabbed him in his arms and put him down.

"Good catch, Eduardo!" Carly shouted.

"Gracias, Senorita." Eduardo chuckled as Knuckles gave Carly the newspaper scrap. On the paper were Naruto, a puppy and a bald yellow-skinned boy with red robes.

"Senor Chewy…" Eduardo said, sadly.

"Omi's been missing a while too." Knuckles said, in concern.

That gave Carly an idea as she exclaimed, "Hey you guys, cheer up! You know we'll find them! No time to waste just standing here. C'mon, let's get going!"

"Okay! / Si!" Knuckles and Eduardo agreed.

--

After they went to the city, they ran into Shadow, Tails and Naruto.

"Gotcha, my dear sweet Ninja Boy!" Carly said.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-san, this time there's no way outta playing with me." Carly said.

--

Later, when they defeated a robot, Carly looked at it and a head popped up laughing at Carly, making her eyes glow yellow with anger and she shouted, "HEY! It's just a stupid copy!!"

Eduardo looked around, worriedly about his little puppy. "Senor Chewy… where are you? Let's go home, little burrito."

Eduardo looked and saw Knuckles a little upset and asked, "Amigo, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting worried about Omi." Knuckles responded.

"Si…"

"A puppy and monk kidnapping." Carly wondered.

"But… why exactly?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not really sure, but betcha Collector has something to do with it!" Carly said, "And we're not gonna let him get away with it! C'mon, let's get outta here!"

"Got it." Knuckles agreed.

"Okay." Eduardo agreed as well.

Carly, Knuckles and Eduardo run off away from the Collector robot.

--

Somewhere in the grassy plains Team BFFL ran into Team Bubble.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if I could ask you something." Erin asked.

"If it's a date we're interrupting, we can wait a while." Carly smirked, about to leave with her friends.

"A DATE?.!.? What kind of sick joke was that!!" Erin yelled.

"Now, hand over anything you have nice and easy…" Sora said.

"I bet you THEY'RE the ones who kidnapped Omi and Chewy!" Knuckles accused.

"WHAT!" Erin said.

"It's not to tease my amigos, you meanies!" Eduardo growled.

"_Yeah… time to rock and roll!"_

Team BFFL and Team Bubble were about to fight each other.

--

Once again, Team BFFL went to another Collector robot copy and it begins to melt as two figures came out dizzily. It was Omi and Chewy, which got Eduardo and Knuckles happy and relieved.

"SENOR CHEWY!!" Eduardo cried happily, ran over and hugged his puppy. Knuckles and Omi just high-five and hit their knuckles as the robot said, "Animal data… has been copied."

"I'm so glad for you, guys." Carly smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Car." Knuckles said.

Everyone begins to laugh until Knuckles looked up and sees someone. "Hey, isn't that Shadow, Tails and Naruto over there?" that got Carly's attention when she scoot over to Knuckles' directions.

"Aha, I gotcha, Naruto! NARUTO-SAN!" Carly yelled, running over to Naruto and his team.

Knuckles, Omi and Eduardo rolled their eyes and chuckled as Carly ran over to Naruto.


End file.
